Teen Jaeger Adventures
by Jerim
Summary: AU. The breach has been closed, and the world now celebrates. All the pilots have made it back alive, only to find a surprise. Somehow, all of their jaegers have been turned into human teenagers. And the world thought the kaiju were scary...
1. INTRO

_**((AN: This is my first ever fanfic, and I decided to make it after Pacific Rim because it's awesome :3. This is only the intro, I want this story to get more humorous as it unfolds. Reviews are appreciated. Let me know if I should continue or not. thank you. EDIT: Also, Pacific Rim or its characters does not belong to me. The concepts for the human jaegers go to Chibi-Jaeger-Adventures on Tumblr. ))**_

* * *

The neighborhood was a perfectly normal place until _they _moved in. The residents of the small beach-side community will never forget the day the dented old moving van pulled up to 160 Wayward St.

Blinds were bent and curtains were parted as curious faces pressed their noses against the glass, staring at this newcomer as he stepped out of the vehicle. He seemed alright enough, skin black as coal and sporting a well-groomed mustache, the man carried a calm authority about him. His posture was too rigid and commanding for him to be a civilian. They all assumed him to be a vet from the Kaiju war.

They were expecting someone like him, what they weren't expecting was his five teenage children.

First came the girl, rolling out of the van with an excited woop. The elderly onlookers frowned at the red streaks in her pony-tail and half-eaten cookie plastered across her tank top. She was followed by a stocky boy with reddish-brown hair and a scowl on his face who glared at his surroundings as if he was expecting someone to attack at any moment. He was dragging with him a willowy Asian boy, who at the moment was trying to hide self-consciously in his crimson sweatshirt. Some close scrutinizing neighbors let out a small gasp as they saw something move in the folds of his shirt. It also looked like…..was that a third arm?!

The van let out a groan, shifting slightly as the fourth person emerged. Jaws dropped and a few curtains were closed in fright at the towering build of this figure. The tallest of the lot, jacket tight around his muscular frame, the boy tugged at his Russian hat, curiously looking around.

"Cherno, Gipsy," the man quipped, his back to them as he eyed the rough-looking Victorian style before them, "retrieve Coyote."

"Okay," he replied in a thick Russian accent, sliding back into the van. Giving a salute, the girl ran to the back, popping the door and pulling out a wheelchair.

The fifth person emerged in Cherno' arms, wrapped in a blanket and wearing an over-large hoodie, he gave a weak smile as he was set down. "Is…this this going to be our house?"

"Looks kinda crappy," the brown haired boy crossed his arms, square jaw tight, grumbling in an Australian accent.

'Striker, you say that about everything," Gipsy shot back.

"Don't worry, It will look less 'crappy' after I assign all of you to paint it."

"But Marshal!"

"If you keep complaining, Striker, I will make you do it all by yourself."

He went silent, glaring angrily at Gipsy, who stuck out her tongue in reply. Cherno laughed softly.

"When will the rest of the stuff get here?" Crimson sat on the curb, looking at the surrounding houses, "I wanna get inside as soon as possible. I feel like we're being watched."

As if on cue, doors were slammed shut and blinds rippled closed suspiciously.

The Marshal frowned slightly, "Tendo will be here in a few minutes with the rest of the supplies, as of right now, let's get a few things straight, "the edge in his voice made them all stiffen slightly.

"You are all participants in the H.J.R.P : Human-Jaeger-Rehabilitation-Program. In light of the incident that brought you all here, the PPDC thought this the best way to integrate you into society. As Marshal I have been put in charge of this program."

"So….would that make you our Dad?" Coyote's hopefully peeked out from underneath his hood, brown eyes wide.

Pentecost was silently for a moment, his authoritative scowl loosening for a moment. "I am your instructor, and you will treat me as such. I am here for one thing only,"

'And what's that?" Gipsy stopped trying to steal Cherno's hat long enough to shoot the question.

'I'm going to teach you to be human."


	2. Chapter 1: A trip down the block

**The next day, the jaegers are tasked with cleaning up the old victorian house, including the separate garage...**

"It's simple, the reason we're not living with our respective pilots right now is pure bureaucracy . There was enough red tape around us when we were jaegers but now that we're more organic in nature the PPDC is having a field day trying to keep us in the program. I read a lot of reports, seems like some countries are demanding custody of the jaeger they funded, but the Marshal doesn't want to give us up. Eh, he's probably afraid that they want to dissect us or something," Crimson shrugged from his perch on the washing machine. He idly flipped through a heavy manual on appliance repair as he talked.

"But, doesn't explain why I can't be with Mama and Papa," Cherno frowned, lifting Gipsy up so she could dust cobwebs from the low hanging rafters of the garage.

"It's because the Marshal wants to keep us under as much scrutiny as possible," Striker scoffed as he unlatched the old-style garage door and swung it open, letting in the ocean breeze. He scowled up at the grey sky. "That's why he's supervising us himself. To the PPDC, we're nothing but freak accidents. This isn't a house, it's a prison to keep us in until they decide how to get rid of us. "

"Nah, I don't think the Marshal's like that," Gipsy mused, sneezing as she accidentally dusted cobwebs into her face, "I think he's a good guy. I mean, at least he let us see our pilots before we left, right?"

"Not all of us."

The jaegers suddenly fell silent. Crimson's fingers froze on the page as Cherno slowly put down Gipsy. Her ears reddened as she realized her mistake. An awkward tension filled the room as none of them could meet Striker's gaze.

"I….I think when Chuck wakes up, they'll let you know," Crimson mumbled, crossing his legs.

"Striker, I'm sorry," Gipsy's eyes filled with sympathy.

"Shutup. I don't need pity from an idiot,' he growled back, hazel eyes boring into her.

All feelings of sympathy just got kicked out the door, "Hey! I'm just trying to be nice!"

"Ooh, getting mad now? Am I hurting your girly little feelings?"

"I'll show you girly little feelings, you…you MEANIE!" In response, she threw the duster at him. He ducked, letting it soar over his head….

…..and straight into Pentecost's face.

It bounced off his forehead, dust splattering onto his hair and mustache. A collective gasp filled the garage as they stared in horror at the Marshal. Silently, his dark eyes glared at Gipsy, who gave a frightened squeak and desperately tried to hide behind Cherno's arm.

"Striker, do you find something amusing," Pentecost intoned, turning his gaze on the Australian, who instantly swallowed his laughter.

'"Eh…no. no…um, you want something, Marshal?"

"Yes," he handed him a list and a wad of cash, "the fridge needs to be stocked. Here is a list of essential items that we need. The store is on the corner. " With that, he turned and began walking away.

"Uh, Mr. Marshal Sir, where are you going," Gipsy called after him.

"To clean up."

"But….means we go alone?" Cherno frowned, nervously tugging his hat.

"Yes, I believe a big Mark 1 like you can handle it. The others, I'm not so sure," a ghost of a smile graced the Marshal's lips as he issued the challenge.

And being jaegers, they were never ones to back down from a challenge.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Alright, but….none of my training has really covered shopping…."

'Woo! Does that mean we can get snacks! SNACKS ARE THE BEST!"

"Da!"

* * *

They huddled on the curb, the small, box-like store across the street. They all stared down at the asphalt suspiciously, as if it might attack then at any moment.

"We have to stick to the rules, guys," Crimson tugged at his sport's jacket. "There's an etiquette to crossing the street. "

"What happens if we don't follow it?" Gipsy looked at him.

"We all get hit by cars and die."

The jaegers gulped nervously, "alright, what do we have to do?"

"To remain safe, we have to hold hands!"

People walking down the street stopped and dropped their jaws at the four teenagers crossing the street with stony faces, hands entwined in each other's. Cherno led the face, marching purposefully across, Gipsy's petite hand dwarfed in his. Crimson came after, dragging a protesting Striker. Together, they entered the store.

The doors slid open with a clang, and the jaegers seemed to find themselves in heaven. Rows and rows of food lined up before them, making their newfound stomachs growl longingly. They were still learning the process called "eating" and what lay on the shelves before them looked more enticing then the bland rations they were previously forced to consume.

Crimson shrunk into his jacket, eyes darting left and right, "how are we supposed to find everything?"

"Tch, how am I supposed to know?" Striker suddenly spotted the cashier, "oi, what about that guy?"

"Who's that?"

"He's probably the requisitions officer in charge of the store," Gipsy responded, "remember they had one at the shatter dome? If Raleigh wanted something, he would tell the guy and he would get it. I think we just need to ask him."

"Leave to me," Cherno cracked his knuckles, "will get you snacks, little Gipsy."

"Yay!"

The cashier happened to be a zit-faced college student, working his way through the summer. He was deep into his book, not looking up till he was dwarfed by a hulking shadow. He looked up, and instantly paled.

Cherno slammed the list down on the counter with a force hard enough to shake the cash register open. Frigid blue eyes glared out from beneath his hat. "Hello comrade, would like you to get all items on this list!"

The cashier quailed nervously, "Uh-um-um….I don't know if I can do that…"

"Lie. Requisitions can get anything. Lie to me, but try lying to fists," he growled, bashing his fists together like his Mama and Papa taught him.

The cashier promptly fainted.

* * *

Coyote was in the back yard, staring out at the beach the house sat above. He was curled up in his wheelchair, hose clutched in his sleeves as he watered the dead grass. He looked up as his fellow jaegers came around the corner of the house, "h-h-hey! You're back!"

"We ran the Marshal's little errand, where is he," Striker snapped.

Marshal Pentecost got up from the flower bed he was working on, dusting off his overalls. "I presume you got everything."

"Yah, it was really fun! The req officer was really nice too, we didn't even have to pay!" Gipsy smiled cheerfully from behind the swollen grocery bag she was carrying.

"What?"

"At first I think Cherno kinda scared him, but after he woke up he was really willing to help, even though he made us promise not to hurt him. I still don't get that….he kept calling us "rubbers" too, even though that's not any of our names….."

The Marshal's frown almost fell off his face, "I think you mean robbers." With an exasperated sigh he began walking out of the yard.

"Um, where are you going, sir?" Crimson cocked an eyebrow.

"To go pay the store before you all get arrested. I severely doubt Striker can survive the prison life."

* * *

**_(to be continued! and thanks for reading. Reviews please? :3 ))_**


	3. chapter 2 A normal day, kinda

_ It was like plunging into an ocean of metal. Steel plates gnashed together as the roar of a cannon ripped past his ears, swirling everything together until it merged into a huge molten mess. _

_ His core pulsed with strength, he could feel every rotor turn, every charge of electricity through his circuits. He could feel the two hearts beating in his conn pod, one beating faster while the other one slowly started to give out. _

Coyote's eyes snapped open, staring up at the white plaster ceiling. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was human. Taking a few slow breaths to calm himself down, he pulled himself up, running a hand through his wild brown hair as he looked around the room.

Someone had opened the window next to his hospital bed, allowing a warm summer breeze to ruffle the white lace curtains. The morning sun poured into the soft yellow room, shining onto the various medical equipment he was hooked up to.

It had been a week since they moved in, and he still wasn't getting used to…well, anything, really. He fumbled at the wires connected to his body, trying unsuccessfully to take them off, instead getting his fingers tangled up in them. He let out a sad sigh, sitting there helplessly.

The doctors had said it was a flaw in his design. His original body had a leaking core, and somehow it transferred over into something more organic. In short, he had a bad heart and his immune system was at an all-time low. He didn't like being sick, it made him tired and weak and unable to do anything right, it seemed.

Guess all he could do now was wait for one of his fellow jaegers to come up with his breakfast and untangle him. Speaking of which, where were they? Someone should have arrived by now….

Heavy stomping on the floorboards, he looked towards the open doorway just in time to see a flash of green striped pajamas run by. _Cherno. _

"NYET! NYET! NYET!"

"After him!" Striker came next, sprinting at full speed in a pair of grey boxers with the Eureka logo on the butt, "IF WE HAVE TO DO IT, YOU HAVE TO DO IT TOO!"

"Cherno, wait! It's not that bad! " Then Gipsy ran by, hair a tangled mess, her fluffy blue bathrobe flapping around her.

Coyote could only stare in mute confusion as Crimson came huffing up, leaning against the door frame in a white tank top and red pajama pants. "You…*haff* …you guys keep on him….I've been chasing him all morning *haff*…so I'm just gonna take a break…." Looking up, he spotted Coyote. "CRAP! We forgot all about you!"

"Its….it's okay, " He smiled in relief as Crimson began untangling him, "y-y-you….you look like you have your h-h-hands full."

As if in response, a war cry from Gipsy came from down the hall, "CHERNO I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

_**CRASH!**_

"DARNNIT, I MISSED!"

Crimson cringed slightly, " this morning, Marshal Pentecost tried to teach us the ancient art of 'toast making'. I did pretty good, being a master at learning," he tried to hide his victorious smile, 'but Cherno…."

"W-w-what did he do?"

"He kinda set fire to the kitchen."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we got pretty dirty cleaning it up, so the Marshal ordered us all to take showers or else we wouldn't get any breakfast. Cherno doesn't want to take a shower because that would mean taking off his hat, but as you can see…the rest of really want to eat, so that's why we're chasing him. "  
Before Coyote could say anything else Cherno burst into the room, scrunching his muscular bulk into the far corner and raising his fists with a growl.

Striker dragged himself through the doorway, sporting a fresh black eye. "Next time, Gipsy, YOU be the one to try and wrestle him!"

"But I like seeing you get punched in the face!"

"Shuddup!"

Crimson let out a sigh, "guess it's up to the Master. " He slowly began to approach Cherno, hands raised in what looked like to be thundercloud formation. He let fly with his right, but the Russian caught his fist. He let fly with his left, and Cherno grabbed that one too.

Suddenly a third hand appeared, reaching up and napping the hat off the top of his head, revealing an unruly shock of pale blonde hair. Crimson proceeded to throw it to Coyote, letting out a victorious woop before getting punched in the face.

Coyote clutched the warm hat to his chest, out of the corner of his eye catching an odd piece of stitching inside of it. Something in Russian with a whole bunch of hearts next to it, "Ch-ch-cherno now that I have your hat, c-c-could you please take a shower so we can eat?"

"Yeah," Gipsy piped in, "you'll get it back right after. Promise."

"Okay…just…keep hat safe please, Coyote comrade." Blushing at the uncovering of his hair, Cherno could only nod before hastily running out of the room, leaving everyone else to sigh in relief.

* * *

Breakfast was eggs and pancakes. The jaegers dug in happily, yet slightly awkwardly as they still didn't know how to properly use dining utensils yet.

"Once Cherno is out of the shower, I will talk to him about his temper. Punching things while he was a jaeger was one thing, but you are not kaiju. Therefore his behavior was unacceptable. " Marshal Pentecost frowned at the bruises covering Striker, Crimson, and Gipsy's face.

"Oh, this?" Gipsy pointed to the purple lump on her forehead, a slab of pancake sticking out of her mouth, "I actually got this while chasing the big guy around your room. I kinda accidentally tackled your lamp….and broke it….with my face…"

His expression was of pure exasperation, "coordination skills, I will add that to the training regimen. Remember, I only have a few months to get the lot of you into shape. If I can convince my superiors that you can function in everyday society, then perhaps they will view you not as freak accidents to be auctioned off to your respective countries."

"So, the rumors are true? They DO want to dissect us?!" Crimson paled as Gipsy spat out her pancake and Striker choked on his orange juice. Coyote just shrunk into his sweatshirt more, eyes terrified.

Pentecost's eyes softened slightly, yet his voice remained firm. "No one is getting dissected, as long as no other accidents like this occur. "

The stairs creaked as Cherno stomped down into the kitchen, pajamas soaked with shower water, hair slightly singed.

"Cherno Alpha?" Pentecost frowned.

"Might of accidentally set fire to bathroom, too…."

The Marshal put a hand to his face as the jaegers around him began giggling. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**((Well, there you have it, end of chapter three! By the way, thanks to Tel nok shock, The Winged Pyro, aussieKayz, bladewolfzic, Xahraxs, Kyranus, Prophet21, and that guest for the review on the last chapter. You guys made me squee with happiness. Again, reviews are much appreciated. Have any ideas or suggestions? Want to see some older jaegers in this? feel free to tell me. :3 ))**_


	4. Chapter 3: Roommates and Rivals

"Hey, show me what you're fiddlin' with."

"It's my basketball, the triplets gave it to me so I can practice. That way when they come over for visitation day we can all play together. Look, they even signed it."

"Pffft, big woop. Practice isn't going to do you any good because you kinda suck."

" N-no I don't! I'm training hard! I'm getting better, really!"

"Oh yeah? Here, gimme that. Alright now stand over there. I'm gonna toss this to you, see if you can catch it."

"Of course I can catch it, I've got three arms-"

_**THWACK **_

"I knew you couldn't catch it," sighing, Striker walking over to help Crimson up. "You suck at basketball, _and _you're a three armed freak. You might just want to hide under your bed for visitation day, save you the embarrassment."

The Chinese jaeger rubbed his bruised nose, slapping away the Australian's hand as he pulled himself up, "I don't understand. Our skills, physique, and personalities are all derived from the drift residue our pilots left behind. The triplets are all good at basketball, so I should be, too…" he picked up the basket, turning it over in his hands as he frowned at Striker's comment. Usually he wouldn't let his roommate's snide words get to him, but this time it really stung. He just wanted to impress his older brothers so bad, to earn his way into the close bond they shared. The thought of failing that was what kept him awake at night.

"Hmph, could you speak English for once? " Striker crossed his arms and went to sit on his side of the room. Marshal Pentecost had given them the attic room, the last available space in the house considering that Coyote, Cherno, and Gipsy each had their own rooms. It was a small space, with wooden walls and a slanted ceiling that Striker banged his head on every time he climbed up into it.

It was more or less divided in half, with Striker's piles of dirty laundry and action figures on one side while Crimson's neatly arranged training manuals and posters on the other. The Crimson typhoon logo hung above the bed, complete with a framed picture of its pilots.

"I'm just saying we are how we are because of our pilots," Crimson sighed, flopping onto his bed. "As if you aren't aware of how much you act like Chuck."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He clenched his fists, standing up, square shoulders hunched.

"It means that you're always cranky. I've done some ops on you. You seem to get especially cranky when Gipsy's around, like you're hiding something…."

'YOU SHUDDUP ABOUT THAT!" He yelled, throwing a bull dog plushy across the room. Crimson dodged it, a wide grin on his face.

Suddenly there was a rapping underneath the floorboards.

"NOISE CURFEW HAS BEEN BREACHED, DO YOU WANT ME TO COME UP THERE?" There were a lot of cons to having a room right above the Marshal's, especially when he possessed a broom long enough to bang against the ceiling.

"Sorry, sir!" Crimson called down politely, Striker only scowled as he leaned back into his bed.

"I don't get the big deal about visitation day, anyway. Why is the Marshal so frantic about getting us ready for it?"

"He wants us to be at our best when we're put on display for the first time."

'Yeah, so? It's not like we're competing against anyone."

Crimson's silence caused the aussie to sit up. "Wait….."

"You slept through that briefing _too_?"

'What briefing?"

'I'll take that as a yes," Crimson sighed, looking out the window into the windy night. "We ARE in a competition. The PPDC is only willing to support so many human jaegers, and sadly the Marshal could only save five of us…."

* * *

_**Somewhere, on the other side of the bay...**_

"Romeo, what is that god-awful racket coming out of your saxophone?! "

"I'm trying to match pitch with the wind, Roni'. Not my fault you can't get with the times."

"I fail to even comprehend the meaningless babble coming out of your mouth," the petite Asian woman growled and tossed her silky black hair, pulling the military issue blanket up over her ears. "Besides, I am trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Roni', I guess I could slide to a lower octave."

'Call me Roni' once more time and I will throw your saxophone out the window, " Tacit Ronin snapped as the wind rattled the thin walls of the bunk house they were rooming in. The other jaegers were sound asleep, they were smart enough not to choose a bunk next to the jazz-enthusiast of an American.

"Careful," Romeo Blue's dark tan face took on a hurt expression as he placed his scarred hands over his instrument," she has feelings too, yah know. "

"No, she…it doesn't. Why do you even spend so much time with that thing, it won't assist in any way during presentation day."

"I'm getting some crazy negative waves from you right now, why are you so concerned about presentation day? It's not like it's a competition."

"It IS a competition!"

"A jazz competition?"

"Romeo, shut up."

* * *

_**((-AND THAT"S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Sorry if its not that funny, wanted to use this chapter to incorporate a little more plot, if you can call it that. XP And maybe foreshadow some rivals the teen jaegers will have to go up against *shifty eyes* Anywho, many thanks to Beast King, Vindicator Eden, Prophet21, ShepardisaBOSS, Xahraxs, and Tel nok shock for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are amazing. :D As always, more reviews are appreciated, any ideas, speculations, theories and suggestions are also welcome. Thank you for reading. :D **_


	5. Chapter 4: They Have Come

The worn floorboards creaked with the shuffling of feet as the jaegers filed into the living room at the back of the house. Towering curved windows took up the back wall, letting the dim morning light cascading in and giving them a perfect view of the fog rolling in over the waves.

Freshly dressed and ready for the day they piled onto the gilt Victorian-style couch, bouncing off its worn green cushions as they pushed and prodded each other until they were comfortable. Cherno accidentally elbowed Striker, sending him to the floor where he grumpily sat, arms crossed.

Pentecost strode in, pushing Coyote Tango's wheelchair. The young jaeger gripped a large box and roll of paper in his hands, looking pale, but excited.

The Marshal nodded a greeting, his face stern. "Morning, jaegers, I am glad to see that no one needed my help getting dressed this morning."

"Pants are right way round this time!"

"I can see that, Cherno." Taking the card board box from Coyote, he sat it on the floor. "As you may know, Visitation Day is tomorrow, and-"

"YAY! VISITATION DAY!"

"Gipsy."

'Er-, sorry, Marshal…."

"As I was saying," he continued, "Visitation Day is tomorrow, but the rangers are arriving tonight for dinner , and we need to be prepared. "

Crimson shyly raised his hand," but how?"

"We spent all of last week cleaning, now it's time to decorate. I have set aside a little project for you all, call it testing your art skills." He unrolled the large piece of paper, letting it unfurl down the length of the room. "Their arrival requires a welcome banner, and you are required to make it. This box next to me contains crayons and markers. They are coloring utensils which you will use to-"

"OOO!" Gipsy bounced off the couch, raising her arms excitedly. "I KNOW HOW TO DO THIS! RALEIGH TAUGHT ME HOW TO DO THIS! I KNOW HOW TO DO CRAYONS!"

"Gipsy." Pentecost frowned at her interruption.

"Uh-sorry, Marshal….again," she returned to her seat, abashed. Striker snickered.

His eyes softened slightly, "since you seem to have some previous knowledge of this, how about I let you be the leader and help the other jaeger's while I do some paperwork? I'll check back in an hour or so."

Gipsy's golden eyes grew wide as the Marshal left the room, a nervous blush creeping to her face as she surveyed her rough and calloused hands. "What does he mean by 'leader'? "

"He means to be like him," Crimson piped up helpfully from his place next to her. "You know, strut around giving orders and stuff."

"Do I get a mustache?"

"I don't think so."

"Aw," standing up, she gripped the cookie printed across her tank top. "Alright, I guess I could do this, come on."

The jaegers gathered around the unfurled stretch of paper as Gipsy knelt down and gripped a purple crayon with her fist. Biting her lip in concentration, she began to haphazardly scribble lines, causing her companions to let out a collective gasp.

"See? It's easy, all you do is grab the crayon, move it around a bit, then it makes stuff!"

"Tch, give me that," Striker snatched it out of her hand and sat beside her, running the crayon up and down the paper in awkward circles. "Look at that, I'm pretty sure I'm already better then you at this!" He grinned proudly, the scar across his nose crinkling.

"Nu-uh," Gipsy retorted, looking at the remaing jaegers. "I think we should put some words on the banner….you know….like….a welcome…something to say to our pilots when they get here."

"I can do that," Crimson rubbed his hands together before grabbing an orange marker.

"Cherno, wanna help me draw stuff?'

The Russian's face broke into a wide small. Suddenly he froze, looking hesitantly back at Coyote, whose forlorn face poked out of his hoodie. The room fell silent.

Coyote forced a smile, frosty blue eyes staring down at his baggy sleeves. "It's….*cough*….It's okay, you guys….I can just watch…."

Glances were exchanged before Crimson moved over to the wheelchair and picked him up. Coyote let out a surprised gasp as cushions were detached from the couch and he was sat upon them, his blanket laid gently across his lap. He looked up into the stoic faces of Cherno, Crimson, and Gipsy as they silently worked to make him comfortably, his heart beating rapidly as a blush crept to his face.

Striker kept his back to them, jaw tight, coloring away.

"All of us jaegers," Cherno motioned around them with finger, "all of us do this together."

"Come on," Crimson stuck his marker into his hand," you can do this, we're not gonna let them take you to Oblivion Bay." He let out a shy smile, and Coyote couldn't help but smile back.

So they set to work with a passion, the circular room filled with nothing but the sound of scribbling and quiet giggles. An hour passed before they got up to admire their handy work. Cherno put Coyote on his back so he could get a better vantage point.

They clustered by the wall, staring at the mash of lines and colors filling the paper, looking for all the world like a rabid pack of kindergarteners had stampeded over the banner.

"It's…."Crimson's jaw dropped.  
"It's beautiful…." Coyote whispered.  
"One MASSIVE problem, though," Striker crushed the mood, "Crimson was supposed to write "welcome pilots" across the front, right?'

"Yeah?" Gipsy cocked an eyebrow.  
"Well he wrote it in CHINESE!" He angrily gestured at the scrawl, the room instantly exploded into angry chatter.

"Crimson!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WRITE IN ENGLISH, MORON! HOW IS HERC GONNA BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"Hey, no one told me what language to write it in!"

"SHOULD OF WRITTEN IT IN RUSSIAN! CHINESE IS TERRIBLE LANGUAGE!"

"OH COME ON! YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD, CHERNO!"

"PUNCH HIM, CRIMSON! PUNCH HIM!"

"OO! OO! I"LL PUNCH YOU, STRIKER!"

"SHUTUP, GIPSY!"

Coyote covered his ears, " p-p-please stop….p-p-please…."

There was suddenly a loud banging from next door. "DON"T MAKE ME USE THE BROOM!"

The jaegers instantly fell silent, staring moodily at the banner. To them, it was ruined, which meant visitation day was ruined as well.

After a few minutes, Striker let out a huffy sigh. "I don't get why we had to make a banner, anyway. It's stupid."

"I think the Marshal wanted us to make it so everything would look nice and presentable," Crimson shrugged. "I think that's also why he wanted us to color it."

"So…." The cogs in Striker's head began to turn, "if we color it, it'll look presentable and the Marshal won't yell at us?"

"Then….if the banner's ruined…." Gipsy picked up a marker, "then maybe we should color EVERYTHING ELSE to make up for it!"

A fire lit in Crimson's eyes as he extended his hand in a gesture he had seen the triplets do before a basketball game. "Are we in this together?"

"Da," Cherno put his meaty fist on his.

'Yeah!" Gipsy added her own hand, face determined.

"Sure," Striker joined.

'Oh…okay!" He had to bend over Cherno's shoulder a bit, but Coyote's fingers finally brushed the pile.

"Alright, then, jaegers. LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

7 o' clock came with the ringing of the doorbell. Marshal Pentecost straightened his tie before turned the doorknob, coming face to face with a mash of jaeger pilots, all clustered together on the tiny wooden porch, wearing various stages of grumpiness on their rain beaten faces.

"Come in, Rangers, the jaegers are waiting for you in the living room." Hands behind back, he led the way, the chatter of the rangers echoing down the narrow hall The Wei triplets were the loudest, joking and elbowing each other playfully. Mako and an albeit nervous Raleigh followed them, tailed by the Kadainovsky's who carried with them a mysterious box. Herc was at the end of the pack, silent and strangely pale.

Pentecost frowned in front of the living room door. . He had left the jaegers in there all evening, and sadly he was too busy to check on them. Hopefully they got the banner done in time.

The door slid open, and jaws collectively dropped.

The walls were covered top to bottom in marker and crayon, swirling together in sloppy mash ups of shapes and color.

"SURPRISE AND WELCOME!" The jaegers simultaneous cheered in their spot in the center of the room, throwing up their arms excitedly and revealing that they, too, had covered every bare piece of skin they had with marker.

"MAMA! PAPA! LOOK! I MADE MYSELF PRESENTABLE!" Cherno beamed underneath the Aleksis-style facial hair gipsy had scribbled across his face.

Sasha and Aleksis simultaneously blinked in surprise, casting dark looks over to Pentecost.

The marshal's eye twitched slightly. "This is why I can't nice things," he muttered before closing the door on their faces and walking back down the hall.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! (Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. School and tests got in the way, but now I finally have some time. :D)**

Thanks to Knightpheonix2, ShepardisaBOSS, Xahras, Winged Pyro, Tel nok shock, Prophet21, Vindicator Eden, Mr. WigZ, and the twin anons for reviewing the last chapter. you guys are awesome and thanks for the support.

As always, reveiws/comments EXTREMELY WELCOME! thanks :D


End file.
